Akuma VS Nightmare
Akuma VS Nightmare is a what-if? Death Battle by Metal Mario875 A_vs_NI.jpg|New (Simbiothero) File:Akuma vs. Nightmare.jpg|Old (???) Description Street Fighter VS Soul Calibur... Demon VS Demon... Villain VS Villain... and most importantly, badass VS badass... Who will win this battle? Let's find out... Interlude Wiz: Demons. They normally end up being one pain in the neck when fought against. Boomstick: And these 2 are from iconic fighting games, and very much loved. Wiz: Akuma, the demon villain from Street Fighter. Boomstick: And Nightmare, the demon villain from Soul Calibur. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skills to determine, who would win, a Death Battle. Akuma Wiz: Akuma, along with his brother were students of Goutetsu. They began learning and studying dangerous techniques, and after awhile, his brother left. Akuma didn't care though, and kept going. After a long time, he'd learned and profected the techniques, but lusted for more power, and to battle to the death no matter what. Akuma was consumed by the dangerous and dark side of the techniques, and was forced to succumb to evil, becoming a demon. Boomstick: But that's where storytime ends, and his abilities begin. His first skill is the Gohadoken. This is a much stronger version of the Hadoken. Wiz: Shakunetsu Hadoken is an even stronger version, but takes time to charge. And the Zanku Hadoken is an airborne double shot version of the Gohadoken. Boomstick: The Go... Sure you can? What the fuck? Wiz: The Goshoryuken is a more powerful version of the Shoryuken, which is basically an uppercut. And the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku is a flying helicopter kick. Boomstick: The Hyakkishu is a combination of a Goshoryuken and and normal kick, which sends opponents flying forward. And using Ashura Senku, Akuma can travel short distances at extremely high speeds. Wiz: And the Raging Demon technique utilizes Ashura Senku to kill a sinning soul however many times they sinned. And his ultimate move, Demon Armageddon, he kicks his opponent into the air, and unleashes an extremely powerful blow to they're gut, knocking them to the ground. Boomstick: But time for some different forms! Akuma can become Shin Akuma, or True Akuma, when he believes someone is able to end his life. Shin Akuma is double normal Akuma's power. But his ultimate form still remains as Oni. By becoming Oni, his Shin form's power is tripled, and Oni gains MUCH better speed, durability, and strength! Normal Akuma can split an island in a single punch. Shin Akuma can jump out of the atmosphere and shatter an asteroid, then survive re-entering without a damn scratch! And using Ashura Senku, Akuma can reach insane speed. Oni is above ALL of this! On top of that, he's ruthless, much more so than Shin Akuma & Akuma. Wiz: However, Akuma may be nearly unstoppable, but he isn't. He can die, and he is extremely arrogant in base form. Akuma: I am Akuma! Master of the fist. Boomstick: Wait, DID HE JUST MAKE A SEX JOKE?!?!?! Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Nightmare Wiz: Nightmare was once just a normal man by the name of Siegfried. However, being a powerful warrior, he seeked more power. And he one day got a hold of Soul Edge. When he did, he didn't expect for the sword to literally consume his soul, and transform his body into a demon's. Nightmare then went on a rampage, and after awhile of Soul Edge & Nightmare consuming souls and killing more people, Siegfried finally escaped, and seeked out the Soul Edge's counterpart... The Soul Calibur. After finally obtaining the sword, Siegfried had a fateful duel with Nightmare, between good and evil... For the sake of everything. Boomstick: And Siegfried won because good ALWAYS FUCKING WINS! GOD DAMNIT! THIS SUCKS! Wiz: Ahem, anyway, yes, he won. But onto Nightmare's abilities. Nightmare is incredibly powerful, thanks to being the incarnation of Soul Edge. He possesses immense sword fighting skills, as shown by how he was taking on and defeating multiple armies at once, even with only the phantom Soul Edge, and physical strength, as shown during his battle with Siegfried, where one slash from his sword destroyed the entirety of Ostreinsburg Castle. Boomstick: Nightmare also has the ability to release the Evil Seed, a corrupting rain of energy. He can also drain his enemies' souls, and can use a massive soul draining technique called the Soul Wave, which drains the souls of everyone in the area into Soul Edge, which enormously increases big boy's power! Wiz: But this isn't nearly all. Nightmare is capable of cloning himself up to three times, and he can summon flames around the Soul Edge to amp up damage, as well as when he's fully powered, he can release flames from his body that are said to eventually be able to consume THE ENTIRE WORLD! Boomstick: Nightmare is also able to teleport, and in base form is extremely fast, despite all his extremely heavy and powerful armor. Speaking of which, his armor protects him from basically anything, ranging from explosions, to guns, to swords, basically anything. And Nightmare also has the ability to resist any kind of electricity, as when the Soul Edge summons lightning in one of Nightmare's attacks, it doesn't effect Nightmare, but electrocutes the hell out of the victim. Nightmare is swift, cunning, and pretty damn smart too. Wiz: But this STILL isn't Nightmare's full potential. When fully charging the Soul Edge, Nightmare transforms into Night Terror. Wielding the might of the fully completed Soul Edge, Night Terror is the most powerful character in the Soul series, and he possesses all the abilities of Nightmare but amplified many times over. Night Terror also possesses the ability to fire high powered energy lasers from his head and can fly using his fiery wings. He was able to obliterate Zasalamel completely with a single attack, and despite the fact that it is literally, impossible to truly kill Zasalamel, Yet, he was fully destroyed by Night Terror and unable to return, due to Night Terror's ability to utterly destroy a soul. Night Terror can also move so fast that upon his appearance he moved so fast that he moved and got behind Zasalamel, and killed him without Zasalamel and Siegfried even being able to see him. And also, the only thing truly able to kill Nightmare would be the Soul Calibur, and even if he's taken down, Soul Edge has the ability to take over, becoming Inferno. Being the evil spirit of Soul Edge, Inferno is quite powerful. Inferno can perfectly mimic and improve upon any fighting style he witnesses, as well as summon any weapon he wishes in order to accompany his fighting styles. He has the ability to transport himself and his opponent into Astral Chaos whenever he wishes. He is also capable of possession of both living and dead entities, notably when he did not have enough power to manifest himself, he took control of Cervantes' corpse in order to fight. Inferno is also capable of flight and fire manipulation as well. However, Nightmare is extremely arrogant, in all forms, and very violent. With his ONLY weakness being Soul Calibur, and maybe exceptionally holy weapons. Boomstick: He sounds DAMN OVERPOWERED! I LIKE IT!! Nightmare: Blood and darkness, I shall drown the world in both! Pre-DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate, once and for all. Boomstick: It's TIME FOR A ''DEMON BATTLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!'' DEATH BATTLE! Ostreinsburg Castle ---------------------- Nightmare had gathered up the Soul Edge shards, and readied to fuse them, when Akuma jumped in, knocking one a good distance away. Akuma hadn't meant to at the time, but Nightmare took it as he had. "You, a putrid being, dares ''to face '''ME?!'" Nightmare asked, intimidatingly. Akuma simply looked over his shoulder at Nightmare. "A true warrior can look death in the face, and unleash rage upon it." Akuma said, and turned around to face Nightmare. "And that's what your attempting to do right now." Akuma stated. "You can't face me, I will turn you into a pawn!" Nightmare replied, angered. Akuma stomped the ground. "SO BE IT!!" Akuma yelled back, and they both took a fighting stance. FIGHT! (Cue ~ In Charm & Allure) Nightmare & Akuma dashed towards each other, with immense speed, colliding with each other, sword and fist, then throwing another blow, once again cancelling each other out. Nightmare then amped his speed up, and swung into Akuma's gut, sending him tumbling backwards. Akuma quickly jumped back to his feet, ducking right below Nightmare's next strike, catching the Soul Edge, and nailing a powerful punch into Nightmare's thigh, and Nightmare retaliated by punching Akuma square in the face with his massive fist. Akuma was sent onto his back, and got up quickly, on the receiving end of a jab from the Soul Edge, sending Akuma falling off the edge. Nightmare laughed and turned around, as mere seconds afterwards, Akuma returned with a massive jump, and used Tatsumaki Kenkukyaku, kicking a total of 5 times into Nightmare's back, sending him toppling forward. Akuma then glowed red, becoming Shin Akuma. Nightmare quickly got up, and readied to battle the now, True Akuma. Shin Akuma used Gohadoken, firing a more powerful blast forward, which Nightmare easily avoided. Nightmare then swung the Soul Edge into Shin Akuma's thigh, forcing him to stumble, and Nightmare took the chance to use pyrokinesis around the Soul Edge, and impale Shin Akuma, then erupt his blade in flame, forcing Shin Akuma back. He easily got back up, and was so fast, used Raging Demon, grabbing onto Nightmare, and the screen went black. Blows were seen being delivered. Lots of them. The light returned with Shin Akuma standing over Nightmare, who was on the ground... wait... WHAT?!?!?! To Shin Akuma's surprise, Nightmare got back up. Simple to explain how he felt. Pissed off. And Shin Akuma was then hit by a castle destroying blow from the Soul Edge, sending him crashing through a wall, which destroyed a chunk of the castle. Shin Akuma was pissed too. He emerged, and became Oni, and quickly crushed the floor keeping the 2 up high. Nightmare didn't expect this, and as they fell, he seen Oni float with the Tatsumaki Kenkukyaku, and flew at Nightmare, then delivering an extremely powerful blow to his chest, sending him sailing back. Oni then grabbed him, and crashed him into the ground. Oni then used Hyakkishu, sending Nightmare airborne, and kicking him through a wall. Nightmare got up, beat up. Oni blasted through the wall with a punch, and confronted Nightmare. Nightmare then began laughing and pulled out the last shard of the Soul Edge, becoming Night Terror. (Cue ~ Eren's Berserk Theme) Night Terror flashed at Oni so quickly, and impaled Oni, before he could blink. Oni tried to fire a Gohadoken to save himself, but was too late, cause Night Terror blasted a powerful laser from his head, blasting Oni's head to pieces. K.O.! Night Terror teleported away, not caring about the corpse, and absorbed Oni's soul. Conclusion Boomstick: PLEASE, STREET FIGHTER FANS, HEAR US OUT ON THIS ONE! Wiz: First of all, let's debunk the Raging Demon technique. While technically you could argue it would destroy Nightmare's soul, Nightmare doesn't even have a soul to be destroyed. Remember, Soul Edge, the sword, took control of Siegfried's body and imprisoned his soul. However, Siegfried's soul escaped, thus giving Nightmare no soul. And before you say the sins of souls he absorbed would kill him, Nightmare isn't the one that absorbs the souls, it's Soul Edge. By attacking a sword it'll kill Soul Edge and Nightmare. But Nightmare wouldn't let that. Boomstick: Here's how it is. First of all, Akuma isn't gonna think to attack a sword, he's gonna attack the man in front of him. And the Raging Demon only attacks one being at a time, plus Nightmare knows the Soul Edge is important. Akuma, True Akuma, and Oni all had souls, and Night Terror can completely destroy a soul. Going back to Zasalamel, he CAN'T DIE! Akuma, CAN! Zasalamel died, yet he's not suppose to. So Night Terror can easily kill something that CAN die! Wiz: And let's not forget Nightmare's only efficient ways of death is the Soul Calibur, and maybe holy weapons as well as maybe direct soul attacks. But now let's explain how Nightmare outclasses Akuma. For one, strength in base might be on par, but when completely powered up it goes to Nightmare. Speed, in base was Akuma, but Nightmare is also fast. However, in full power forms, Nightmare easily took it. He was so fast, he was MUCH faster than the human eye, quite possibly traveling 45 feet in a split second, probably less. Durability easily went to Nightmare, cause while yes Akuma can survive re-entry in TRUE AKUMA form, BASE Nightmare can tank attacks equivalent to that when all combined. And these are base forms, so half of re-entry would be base Akuma's durability, probably a bit higher. But adding full powered forms, Nightmare, again, was on a whole new level. Boomstick: Looks like Akuma, just couldn't escape his "Nightmare." Wiz: The winner is Nightmare. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Metal Mario875 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015